when_spik_met_veshfandomcom-20200213-history
Twight Soznoka
|image = |caption = The sakura are in full bloom this time of year...|fullname = Twight Soznoka|alias = Suzuki Senator Soznoka Soznoka-sama-chan Sudowoodo|age = 22 or something|species = Real Human Bean Samurye|homeplanet = Soba Udon|hair = Purple|eyes = 2|height = Fuckin Invincible|weight = Woman + Sword + Robe|affiliation = Outlaw Bebop Camel Ramen|profession = Killer Space Samurai US Senator Haikuist|weapons = Swords Stopwatches Punctuality}} Twight Soznoka is Gen's sort of faithful but not altogether useful companion in the When Spik Met Vesh series. After the Outlaw Bebop Camel gang is formed, she spends the first few seasons blending into the background like a ninja despite being a samurai, yet somehow remains a fan favourite and later makes a victorious return before disappearing again probably. Biography Twight Soznoka was born in Space Australia as Suzy Noka, but after attending an anime convention in Space Melbourne, she became fascinated with Japanese culture, and proceeded to watch every episode of Bleach ever made, crashing the entire Australian economy. The Australians, angered, summoned the Council of Digiredoo, composed of respected officials like Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, and a Death Bush. Unable to arrest her because Australia is already prison, they instead exiled her to space where she set out to prove that superior nippon steel could cut anything even a really crusty loaf of bread or a shatterproof ruler, where she later encountered Gene who sexually harassed her and stole her possessions which inspired bottomless reserves of loyalty. Characteristics Appearance Soznoka is a Real Human Bean of average build, who always wears a kimono that she bought from Redbubble. She has purple hair, which probably means it's black by anime logic, that she wears in a topknot. Her sash is the source of her power, when removed it causes her clothes to immediately fall off. She has yet to consider additional layers. She also weilds a wooden katana at all times, because metal ones are too cool and hard to smuggle into theme parks. Personality Soznoka has a very determined personality, she will never give up trying to do something unless she finds something else to do instead. Unfortunately, this resulted in a horrifying event where Vesh requested she aquire a "two way step ladder" and some "lime lemonade" so that he could perform a science experiment and Soznoka spent 3 months looking for items that didn't exist, nearly starving to death after exhausting her supplies of cheerios (devoted fans will note her lack of appearances were ascribed to this 3 month absence). Fortunately, Gen and the gang ran into her again at a local B&Q where he assigned her the equally impossible but far less focused task of stock taking every tree in the known universe. Abilities Soznoka's power of belief in the power of Hattori Hanzo steel allows her to slice vehicles like Tesco delivery trucks in half, making her essential for getting the Outlaw Bebop Camel anywhere when it's a bank holiday or the football is on. Soznoka is an expert at telling the time, she is the only person on the crew experienced enough to tell the difference between the second hand and minute hand. Soznoka is invisible except at sundown. Trivia *Soznoka is the best person at the Eyetoy game with the ninjas in it, causing Jet Blak to resent her. *Soznoka's favourite food is Soba Udon, she once got rich and bought enough to make a planet out of it. *Soznoka's middle name is 'G'day M8' as is customary for all Aussie clan members. Gallery